


Pistachio Ice Cream

by shyestbanshee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Comfort No Hurt, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hugs, Ice Cream, Introspection, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] Double Trouble's lips tasted of pistachio ice cream. They were soft and sticky, and the only thought she could make in that moment was whether her lips tasted of ice cream as well. [...]"
Relationships: Double Trouble/Entrapta (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Pistachio Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for even opening this page haha.  
> I just wanted to say that this short mess is the first FanFiction I ever write in English, which is not my first language. So, please don't be too harsh on me and feel free to tell me if you find any grammatical errors.  
> Thank you for you patience!

Double Trouble's lips tasted of pistachio ice cream.

They were soft and sticky, and the only thought she could make in that moment was whether her lips tasted of ice cream as well. Of biscuit ice cream, to be more precise. Biscuit and chocolate.

She kissed them slowly, gently. With sweetness. She seemed to want to enjoy that long-awaited moment, like a child who can't wait to unwrap his Christmas present.

Her hands were shaking - a weird reaction from her body that she couldn’t quite understand - and she was sure the shapeshifter had noticed it. She took them in his and twisted his fingers.

She opened her eyes and met theirs.

Entrapta would have fallen into them, like Alice when she enters the White Rabbit's lair. She would have fallen into those peculiar eyes - as well as scientifically interesting - and would have continued to fall, and she wouldn't have minded.

She would have continued to twirl, to get lost and find herself all over again.

The noises around them were now a negligible background, as if they had been inside a soundproofed room. The world moved, but they were there, still and anchored to that moment.

Double Trouble stroked her hair and her heart pounded so hard she found herself thinking: if they kiss me again, I'll die. Unfortunately, they had mercy on her.

Instead, they kept holding her close, as if they no longer wanted to let her go.

She rested her head on their chest and realized that every time she closed her eyes, she would smell their pungent perfume on herself.

But, most of all, she wondered if pistachio ice cream would ever taste the same again.


End file.
